This invention relates to a safety device for the automatic focusing camera capable of automatically focusing the taking lens.
The automatic focusing camera capable of automatically focusing the taking lens by detecting the distance between the camera and an object has been widely propagated owing to its facility, however, the conventional automatic focusing camera has a problem that the automatic focusing function becomes entirely inoperable and malfunction is caused when the battery is consumed or electrical fault is caused as the electrical range detection and electrical processing are used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera wherein when the control system is inoperable due to battery exhaustion or the malfunction of the focus detecting system, successive operation is locked to warn the photographer and the camera becomes operable when the manual focusing mode is selected.